Roommates
by TearsDrop12
Summary: Grimmjow has been sent to boarding school, where he has to share a room with his new roommate Ichigo A.K.a the shcool slut, and Ichi got his eyes set on Grimmjow who is straight but Grimmjow wants no part in Ichi's game however cant help but play.


An: this is my very first ever Fandom.

Rating: M

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Side pairing: Ichigo/Renji, Grimmjow/Orihime,

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck,"<p>

He grumbled in annoyance as he continued to walk down the wide empty hallway of his new school. After getting kicked out of his old high school for constantly fighting, cutting school and never getting to class, not to mention cursing out most of his fucking annoying teacher on a daily bases, his principle had enough and kicked him out. His parents were not too thrilled to here the news. Which is why he is here now at this boarding school with a bunch of stuck up rich white snobs.

Did he mention this fucking school is in American?

Not that he was not rich himself, his family had boatloads of cash; he just did not want to be near a bunch of fake people. Always pretending to laugh at jokes _that were not even funning._

He snorted as he turned the corner his new principle said his new dorm room would be. The figure of said teen was about 6'2 with wild spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He was a well built with long slightly tan limps. Said teen was 17 years of age but often were mistaken for an adult. Which explains why his ex-girlfriend was 20? This young man was the son of the famous Spanish actor Raymond Jeagerjaque—Grimmjow Jeagerjaque.

"I shouldn't be here," He mumbles as he came to a stop when he reached his dorm room door.

Grimmjow placed his hand on the handle of the door and was surprise it was unlock. The blue haired teen slowly pushed the door open and was greeted with darkness. He stepped further inside, the room. It was surprisingly a nice size—not too small and not to big. There were two beds, one to the right and one to the far left. A desk not to far from the door, and another door to right of the bed at the far left, Grimmjow assumed it was it closet. Sighing, he flickered on the lights and jumped in surprise when a groan came from the bed at the far left.

"Turn off the lights," A soft yet tied voice said from beneath the thick green covers. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes before he sat his stuff on the empty bed.

"It's too early for this," The voice mumbled before the body underneath the cover began to move. "Did you not hear me?" The covers were thrown off in seething rage. Grimmjow can honestly say he never seem some one look so cute while being so anger.

The person underneath the covers had sunset orange hair, under those long lashes the person had warm honey brown eyes set in a glare, and his slightly oval face was set in a scowl. Grimmjow's eyes wonder further down the young man. He wore a over size white shirt that covered most of his body but was kind of slipping off his shoulders, instantly his blue eyes snapped to the expose skin.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Grimmjow fixed his eyes back on the teens face and smirk at the angry look on his face.

"Nothing, so you're my new room mate?" Grimmjow asked after a second. The orange haired teen rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" He answered sarcastically.

Grimmjow frowned. So, his new roommate was a smart ass. When the orange haired teen noticed his sexy roommate didn't say anything back he stood to his feet. Grimmjow watched him out the corner of his eyes, warily.

The teen paused when he got closer enough to Grimmjow, sizing him up. Grimmjow noticed he had both his toe and fingernails painted in hot pink. Grimmjow's lips curled up, so he went that way.

_Figures. _

_His girly body said it all. _

The teen caught the look and frowned before he smirked knowingly.

"You people are the same," A pause, "but by the end of the week you'll be_ begging_ to _fuck me." _

Grimmjow growled and then yanked the teen up by the front of his shirt.

"Look dude I don't go that way so go fuck with some else cause I' ani't interested!" He said as he shoved the teen back. Carrot top bushed himself off before shooting Grimmjow a smug look.

"That's what they always say, but somehow they always come back," He gave Grimmjow a wink before getting back in his bed, however, not before saying. "Turn of the lights when you're leaving, its Saturday I plan to sleep in." With that, he threw the blankets over his face, resuming sleep.

Grimmjow glared in the direction the teen was sleeping in before he turned around and left. "You better not touch my stuff," He warned as he turned off the lights.

He heard a 'whatever' as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Please review, so do you like it? I know its short but i do plan to make the next chapters longer.<p> 


End file.
